


Myriad

by FUSEDWRISTS



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, LGBTQ Themes, Little Space, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FUSEDWRISTS/pseuds/FUSEDWRISTS
Summary: Where two bands and an ex-band member go on break and get close. Trust me, you're gonna want to read this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic involves what is called Polyamory which simply means engaging in a relationship that involves more than two persons with the consent of each individual. If you are uncomfortable with that then this isn't the fic for you to read. There will be tons of SMUT™, two persons and all of them together. Again if you're uncomfortable with that, don't read.  
> With all the love,  
> -Luke

It wasn't until Josh walked out of that bathroom with just a thin towel wrapped around his waist that the four boys in front of him started to, feel something.

"He's doing it on purpose." Dallon.

"How? He just finished showering." Ryan.

"Any bro would get dressed inside of the bathroom, not walk out in just... that." Brendon.

"Oh shut up, guys. Let— Shit, let him do what he wants." Tyler.

"You alright there, Ty?" Brendon smirks as he nudges Tyler's shoulder with his own. They were all situated on one humongous California King. They were all on vacation, taking a break from their busy lives since they haven't seen each other in a long while. "You've got a little drool right there."

A house on the beach, as cliche as it is, they had rented a house right along the beach in Palm Springs. It consisted of four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a large living room, and a private beach.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" Tyler narrowed his eyes at the three boys sat next to him. Tyler has always had these feelings for Josh, as they were mutual. Totally platonic, or at least they were hoping to keep it that way.

"Hell no." Dallon spoke up before Brendon could get a word out as a response to Tyler's question. "If he keeps this up,"

"You'll do what, huh? Butt fuck him?" Brendon replied.

"Hey, no bad words, Bee." Ryan poked at Brendon's arm, crossing his own as he laid back onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "There will be no... butt freaking."

"Oh hush, you innocent child. Or should I say, not so innocent." Brendon says.

"What do you mean by that?" Ryan sits up, his arms still crossed as he glares and pouts at Brendon.

Brendon huffs playfully, flipping his nonexistent long hair as he stands up, cocking his hip to the side. He arches his back then starts to moan awfully loud. High pitched whines and moans coming from Brendon's mouth, which were meant to sound playful and imitated, but were the complete opposite. They were quite ungodly if you asked the three boys watch him go. "Ohh Brendon, fuck yes!" He moaned and moaned even more.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Josh appeared in the doorway after leaving the room to go to his own room, grabbing clothes then dressing. he showered in Brendon andDallon's room, claiming the shower was much bigger and the water gave a heavier flow. "You know, these walls are super thin." He held up his fingers, giving an example as to how exactly thin the walls were. He was right, they were exceptionally thin and on some occasions it wasn't a necessarily good thing. "It's quiet in this house, I can hear everything."

Ryan looked between the boys next to him then to Josh. "Everything?" His voice was almost too quiet.

"Oh yes, everything. I liked the compliments, or attempted compliments."

Josh wasn't going to stand there and lie to their faces. He was going to admit his thoughts, not even considering the bad outcomes due to what he had just heard. But maybe he'll wait to do that later. He had been planning a trip to the gym, he needed it after not working out for the past couple days.

"I'm gonna go to the gym, I'll bring back food. Chinese?" Josh offers.

"Uh, yeah. That sounds good." Tyler says and the other agree.

Josh then leaves. The boys still sat on the bed, all heard the car start up then take off. "Who goes to the gym after showering?" Dallon remarks.

"What just happened?" Ryan asks.

"I need to say something." Brendon raises his hand to get their attention, and once he's got it, he starts to speak again. "Dallon and I talked about something the other night—"

"You aren't gonna say what I think you're gonna say are you?" Dallon widens his eyes.

"I am, because let's face it; did you not witness what just happened? Josh clearly started to flirt, not with just Ryan but with all of us."

"What?" Tyler shook his head. "You're not making any sense."

"Polygamy, meaning more than just two people in a relationship. We all find each other attractive, don't deny it."

"I've heard about that. I actually have a few friends who are in that type of relationship. They say it's not that bad actually," Tyler looks down at his hands. "I know where you're going with this, and no I'm not gonna deny that I have feelings for all of you. Josh especially since I've known him the longest but since we've been in this house I've noticed some things and—"

"I've been feeling something too." Ryan speaks up, looking at the boys through his fringe. "Me and Brendon always hook up," he blushes and giggles before continuing. "But I can't help but think about Dally a-and Josh... Tyler sometimes too."

Brendon rubs at Ryan's back, sliding his hand down to rest at the boys lower waist. Dallon looks up, making eye contact with Brendon as Ryan does the same with Tyler. They were all looking at each other, silence all around them. "Did we just agree on this?"

"I-I want to try it." Ryan says, resting his head onto Brendon's shoulder. 

"Dallon?" Brendon grabs on Dallon's hand, lacing their fingers together. "You in?"

"Yeah.. yeah, let's do it. Tyler? What about you," Dallon squeezes gently onto Brendon's hand, his eyes casting over towards Tyler.

"I love Josh... and I love you guys as well but maybe I love him twice as much. I—I guess we can try it out."

"Good, then it's settled. We'll talk to Josh once he's back from the gym." Brendon uses his other hand to grab onto Tyler's, hesitantly of course. He didn't want to rush anything with the timid boy. Tyler looks down at Brendon's offering hand and smiles gently, lacing his fingers with the boys.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh arrived back at the house an hour later after the four boys had their conversation. The air around them wasn't awkward at all, nor did it hold any tension. It's how it felt since the beginning of the trip. Now with only two and a half months left of this vacation, they finally decide to do something that isn't lounge around the house or the beach.

"Hey Josh? Can you come into the dining room, house meeting!" Tyler yells out as he hears josh get out of the shower yet again that afternoon. 

"Yeah! Be there in a second." He replies.

Tyler turns around, clapping his hands together as he stares at the boys in front of him. Ryan was attached to Brendon's arm while Dallon motioned for Tyler to come in for a hug and as they do, Tyler sighs nervously while closing his eyes. "I really hope he agrees. I hope he doesn't hate us afterwards." 

"Josh? Hating us?" Dallon pulls Tyler back from their hug, having the boy stand beside him. "Never, he'd never hate us. Especially you."

Tyler smiles at that, saying a small thank you. Josh then enters the room, ruffling his damp, red hair as he does. "What's this about a meeting?"

Tyler holds out his hand and Josh immediately goes to hold it. They've done this many times before. Maybe not a lot out in public but sure enough while they're by themselves and especially after shows. "Joshua, we need to ask you something extremely important."

"Okay?" Josh looks between Tyler and the three boys.

"Well, um," Brendon speaks up. "We talked about this while you were gone and we came to an agreement. We all like each other, not just as friends but... more."

"Do you remember Awsten?" Tyler asks and Josh widens his eyes.

"I know what you're talking about now. That, polygamy or poly relationship stuff, right?"

"Yeah! We uh, we talked about that while you were at the gym. About us." Tyler wanted to bring things onto Josh slowly, he didn't want to completely rush the explanation just in case Josh had questions.

"About...us. Meaning, who's all in the room?"

"Yes Joshua, all of us. Me, Bren, Dallon, and Ry."

Ryan had tightened his hold onto Brendon's arm, his hands wrapped around the boys bicep. He was nervous beyond compare and to say that he was the most vulnerable and shy out of the whole group was an understatement. He was a stuttering mess when it came to situations like these. He hardly ever swore, of course it's different when he's in bed. He radiated innocence, but he knew better than to show it when it wasn't needed.

Josh looked down as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants, he laughed lightly shaking his head. "I guess it's a good thing we've got a California king bed in this house."

All of the boys looked up at Josh, cheerful smiles among their faces. "Really?" Tyler asks.

"A-Are you serious? L-Like you're n-not joking?" Ryan keeps a hold of Brendon's hand as he walks forwards towards Josh. 

"Yeah! I'd love to," Josh pulls both Tyler and Ryan into a bone crushing hug. He places a kiss on top of Tyler's head then one onto Ryan's. The two boys were smothered into Josh's chest but they were facing towards each other and they wore smiles. "Come here." Josh motions for the other two to join the hug. Brendon and Dallon obey because they just couldn't get over how adorable Tyler and Ryan both looked with their arms wrapped around Josh's torso. "Does this make us all boyfriends now?"

"If you want to use proper terms, yes." Tyler mumbled as he nuzzled his face further into the older's chest.

"I'm so glad you said yes." Brendon gave a sloppy kiss to Josh's cheek as he wrapped his arm around Dallon's neck, bringing the boy in for a peck on the lips. "I'm not sure what we'd do if you didn't."

"I'm not sure what I would do either."

Moments later, they broke apart. The warmth they were feeling from the hug made them all gleeful. "Boyfriends..." Joshua was testing out the word as he looked at the four boys stood in front of him. "But wait, I have a serious question." He narrows his eyes as he then smirks. "Who's topping, wait does that make me top? You guys asked me so—"

"You're making it sound so confusing, stop. We'll have to talk about that." Tyler pulled Josh into another hug, and it was just them. He was overbearingly ecstatic that Josh had said yes. Now he could not only express his feelings towards Josh but openly express his feelings towards the other boys.

"What are we gonna do about the public?" Josh had suddenly asked.

"Well, you and I are already close enough as it gets. Everyone already knows how touchy feely Brendon gets with Dallon and Ryan. Who would really be shocked if we were all affectionate towards one another?" Tyler had explained.

This went on for several more minutes, and then several more minutes after that. The five boys all equally wanted to agree on things, deciding on who stood where in the relationship, agreeably wanting this to work. And so they decided to carry on with their lives but with a more close proximity with one another.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler had told the others about his plans to sit in the sun-room to write. He needed to carry on his songwriting even though they were all on break. Brendon had complained that Tyler should hold off on the writing until later tonight, he wanted to spend time with the boy even though he's had nothing but time with him.

Tyler was now situating himself on a large, comfy white sofa. The whole room was white. There were dozens of pillows and blankets placed upon the couch, fluffy and all. Tyler wasn't complaining, it was the perfect environment for writing. The windows surrounding him gave him the perfect lighting. Sun was cascading all over the room and onto his tanned kissed skin. It was cold in every other room but in this room, it was peaceful. A snug feeling.

Tyler wore a pair of short, white sweat shorts and one of Josh's t-shirts. His feet were clad with purple fuzzy socks and overall, he was comfortable. He than began to write, and write some more. Not even stopping when he heard a light tapping sound. "Tyler?"

Tyler jumped, dropping his pencil then looking up.

Josh was stood at the doorway, two coffee cups in his hands. "May I come in?"

Tyler nodded softly, smiling as he looked back down at his notebook.

"Got anything good, bub?" Josh sat next to Tyler, placing the cups onto the table in front of the couch.

"Hmm, I guess. Got a lot on my mind..." Tyler sighs, placing the pencil in the place he plans to save then closes his notebook. He places it onto the table then grabs the cup he thinks is hopefully his, but it wouldn't matter anyways. He takes a sip, smiling and humming softly as he places the cup back down then turns to face josh. "How'd you know I was craving hot chocolate?"

"Oh, I know a lot about you. I even know what you're thinking, what you're wanting at this exact moment." Josh smiles gently, his arm reaching out to rest on the back of the couch. He looked around at all of the white fuzzy blankets and pillows, noticing how warm Tyler was looking. 

"I bet you couldn't." Tyler giggles softly.

"Yeah? I bet I could, though." Josh chuckles before grabbing lightly onto Tyler's wrist, the soft skin underneath his touch sent chills down his spine and an unimaginable feeling of want for the boy. "You want me to pull you into my lap and smother you with kisses but not too many. You just want me to cuddle you since it's so warm in here, since you're looking absolutely adorable today." Josh had moved Tyler in between his legs, the boys back pressed against his chest, laying low against the eldest's torso. Josh nuzzles into Tyler's neck, breathing in the scent of absolute ethereal. He wraps his arms around the boy, tightly holding him. "So soft..." Josh whispers, placing a delicate kiss against Tyler's jaw.

Tyler closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the sun against his skin but also the feeling of Josh holding onto him. Everything was just all too warm and cozy, he couldn't help but let out a whine. He wanted more. More of this, the tenderness and elegance radiating off of Josh and the feeling in the room. "Love this, J."

Josh only smiles as he rubs Tyler's arm. He closes his eyes, inhaling Tyler once again because he just couldn't get enough of the boys scent. 

"You two decided to have all of the fun without us?" Then suddenly Brendon's voice is what breaks the moment between the two. 

Brendon was stood at the doorway with Dallon and Ryan right by his side. Brendon and Dallon held small smirks meanwhile Ryan pouted as he stood there staring at the two cuddle in the warm room. "I w-wanna join..." Ryan spoke.

Josh smiles fondly at his smallest boyfriend as he held out his arm. Tyler had curled himself underneath Josh's other arm, his eyes still closed as Ryan walked slowly over towards the two. "Come Ry-Ry." Tyler mumbled, his eyes still closed. 

Ryan smiled and giggled as he climbed on top of the couch then crawled underneath Josh's free arm. The two submissive boys were huddled close together, holding hands and smiling because this felt incredible. 

"Come here you two." Josh spoke lowly, motioning for Brendon and Dallon to come sit. 

Dallon had grabbed onto Brendon's hand, pulling him onto the couch. Dallon next to Josh, Brendon laying himself against Dallon's chest. 

Josh had slung an arm around Dallon, peeking Brendon's attention as he laid across Dallon's lap then taking a hold of Josh's hand.

"What now?" Dallon asks.

"We stay like this, don't ruin the moment Dally." Tyler mutters, his voice tired.

They all, with an exception of Josh and Dallon, had fallen asleep. Ryan, Tyler, and Brendon all let out snores, Brendon drooling just a little bit. 

Josh had titled his head to the side to see Dallon looking up at the ceiling, a calm, almost serene look upon his face. 

Josh's arm that had been rested around Dallon's neck was still there, his thumb reaching out to caress at the mans cheek. 

Dallon blinked, turning his head to look back at Josh. Dallon opened his mouth aiming to say something but nothing came out, he closed his mouth then turned to look back up at the ceiling. 

"What is it?" Josh asks quietly.

Dallon turns his head back to the side to look at Josh once again. "I'm happy." He croons, smiling right after. "Thank you." He whispers.

Josh leans into Dallon, resting his forehead against the others, his thumb now caressing at Dallon's neck. 

Josh licks his lips then leans in further, placing his lips lightly against Dallon's. 

Dallon froze, only for a second before kissing back. He was internally screaming, having now just had his first kiss with Josh. He had only ever kissed Brendon and a few other guys but this was the first kiss of many in this newfound relationship he and the four boys had going on. With eagerness, Dallon desperately tried to deepen the kiss and only now realizing how badly he needed Josh. 

Josh had pulled away, shaking his head. "Not now, okay? Wait till they wake up, then we can... do something, anything." Josh spoke, but he had a coquettish tone to his words.  
Dallon wanted to whine and groan and maybe even fidget just a little, but he'd then feel terribly guilty for waking up the sleeping boys around them. "Fine." He breathes, going in to peck at Josh's lips one final time before looking back up at the ceiling then closing his eyes shortly after. He might as well take a nap too.

Josh falls asleep after making sure his boyfriends were all comfortable and sound asleep. He couldn't wait until they all woke up, he was curious as to how everything would work out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Pssst..." Josh awoke with a finger poking at his right cheek. He scrunched his eyes and shakes his head. "Pssst, Joshie." Josh opens his eyes as he goes to move his head, his neck having an awful crook on the side from his position on the couch. 

Ryan was looking at him with wide brown blown eyes, his hair all disheveled from the sleep. 

Josh looks to where Dallon and Brendon are but the both of them are gone. He then looks back towards Ryan and he's the only one beside him, Tyler gone as well. "Where'd they go?"

"Dally 'n Bren wen' to the bedroom and TyTy is at the beach writin' more." Ryan spoke as he cuddled into Josh's side, a content smile with his rosy cheeks.

"You feeling small?" Josh wrapped his arm around Ryan's back as Ryan straddled the older mans lap. 

"A lil' bit..." Ryan nodded as he tucked his head into the crook of Josh's neck, his thumb coming up hesitantly to be stuck into his mouth.

"Where does Dallon keep your little things?" Josh asks this for several reasons, as the group knows about Ryan's headspace but he hardly regresses around the others with an exception of Dallon and Brendon. He was often embarrassed about other people knowing about his baby side and didn't ever want to know what other people thought of him. 

"In the closet." Ryan replies. 

Josh stands from the couch with Ryan still in his arms as he makes his way towards the bedroom Dallon, Brendon, and Ryan all shared. With a simple knock to the door, Josh heard a light "come in" then opened the door. Dallon laid beside a sleeping Brendon who looked pale and immediately Josh thought the worst. "Don't worry, I took his temp and he doesn't have a fever but he does have a stomach bug. I gave him some medicine so he should be fine once he wakes up." Dallon explained quietly.

"Hmph.." Ryan held his arms out towards Dallon, shaking his legs to signal he wanted down and on the bed. 

Josh got the message and put Ryan down who then crawled onto Dallon's chest with his thumb still in his mouth. "You're my little baby right now, aren't you," to which Ryan nodded with a tiny noise coming from the back of his throat. "There's a blue bag behind mine on the top shelf in the closet, Josh. Could you get that for me?"

"That's what I came in here for but there was a change of plans I guess." Josh chuckles as he reaches for the bag in the closet then shuts the door softly, placing the bag onto the bed. "What do you want me to get?"

"One of his pacifiers should do for now unless he wants something else?" Dallon looks down at Ryan who shakes his head in return. "Yep, just the pacifier will do for now. Thanks, J." 

Josh hands him a bright yellow pacifier, a smile on his face as he watches Dallon place the silicone into his mouth before giving it to Ryan who happily sucks away as his eyes remained closed.

"It helps him regress more when I put it into my mouth first, he's never told me why it helps so much but I don't have a problem with helping my little bug out." Dallon places a kiss to Ryan's forehead.

Josh walks over to both Ryan and Dallon, placing a kiss on both of their foreheads. "I'll keep that in mind. I'm gonna go check on Tyler, will you guys be okay?" 

"Oh yeah, of course. Thank you, Josh." 

Josh nods after going over to Brendon to kiss the sick boy's forehead, covering him up even further.

As Josh made his way through the house and out the back patio doors, he spotted Tyler sitting on one of the lawn chairs placed in the middle of the beach. 

He made his way to the boy, sitting down in the lawn chair placed next to Tyler's. "You okay?"

"Yeah... Just thinking." 

"You've been doing that a lot lately, wanna talk about it?"

Tyler looks over at Josh, squinting his eyes from the setting sun that still continues to be bright. "It's not the I'm second guessing, but I'm just scared."

"Second guessing... the relationship? Why would you be scared?"

"I'm not second guessing, Joshua, I just said that. I'm scared of losing you, like you'll go and—"

"Whoa whoa, you'll never lose me and I'll never leave. Who's known you the longest? Who knows more about you than anybody else does?" Josh turns in his seat, genuine worry in his eyes. "Who dropped everything to be in this band, just for you?" 

"You did, J." Tyler looked down at his lap, beginning to play with his fingers. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize. Just don't ever think that I'd, me, Josh, the Josh you've known since high school, will ever leave you. Because I joined this band for one of two reasons, you. I love you and I dedicated my life to helping you through everything."

Tyler blushed at that, cherry cheeked and all. "What's the second reason?"

"Music, drumming. But mostly you, my whole life revolves around you and our music." 

"Oh, Josh. I love you..." 

Josh pulls Tyler onto his lap, wrapping and lacing his hands together on Tyler's back. "I love you even more, which is why I want you to stay as far away from Brendon until his stomach bug goes away."

"Goodness, is he okay?"

"He's perfectly fine, just a little throw up here and there." Josh laughs as Tyler "ewww's" and giggles from the tickles he was then receiving from josh. "Lets head inside, bub. Let me cook you guys some dinner."

"Chef dun in the house." Tyler giggles once more. "Make spaghetti and meatballs, please."

"Anything for you, but I've gotta double check with the others to see if they're alright with that, okay?"

"Fine." Tyler draws out jokingly as they both get up, kicking sand with their feet before walking into the house and cool air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut ahead.

"We have a week left, Dal. We haven't even done anything yet." 

"Yeah, I haven't failed to realize that either, Bren. But can you blame us? You've been sick for the past couple days."

Brendon whines at that, rolling onto his back with his arms crossed and a strong pout on his bottom lip.

"What's with all of the whining in here?" Josh walks into the bedroom, leaning against the doorway.

"I'm sex deprived!" Brendon complains with his eyes clenched shut and his arms thrown out beside him.

At those words, Ryan runs into the room with a cheeky giggle and smug smile as he jumps onto the bed and onto Brendon's lap. "I can help with that." He leans down to start placing small kisses along Brendon's neck who moans at the feeling he hasn't felt since several days ago. 

Dallon only lays there beside the two, only focused on his phone and the funny tweets he's scrolling through. Josh on the other hand is gawking at the fact that the two, Brendon and Ryan, don't seem to give a rats ass about who's watching as they carry on. He's not going to deny the obvious hard-on in his pants and he certainly won't deny the chills that ran down his spine as Brendon runs his hands down Ryan's back and to his ass, gripping tightly which emits a beautiful moan from the smallest's lips.

Ryan's hand shoots out, landing onto Dallon's chest who puts his phone down at that then scoots a little closer to them. Ryan pulls away from the heated make-out session to continue it on with Dallon as Brendon continues to kneed Ryan's ass through his jeans. 

"Why don't you go and join them?" Tyler walks up behind Josh, placing a hand onto his back, rubbing gently.

"I don't want to if you're not." Josh decides.

"Then I'll be right behind you," Tyler kisses Josh's shoulder, smirking. "Or in front of you." Grabbing onto Josh's arm, Tyler pulls him to the California King.

Brendon sits up from his position, pressing his back up against the headboard as Ryan straddles his lap once again. Brendon turns Ryan around so the boy's back was to his chest. Ryan pulls Dallon into a kiss as the man sits in front of him. 

Josh and Tyler all but sit onto the bed beside the three, heavily making out. Josh is sat with his hands splayed out behind him, holding him up as Tyler straddles the eldest' lap.   
Both of his hands are on either side of Josh's head, his tongue slipping into Josh's mouth as teeth clash with teeth, moans mix with moans.

Brendon lifts himself up, pulling down his shorts and boxers. Dallon does the same with Ryan, who whines when he has to pull away from the kiss to take off his shirt after the rest of his clothing is off. Brendon reaches into the bag on top of the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of a several condoms. "We don't need that many, Bee." Dallon breathlessly says as Ryan continues to attack his neck with bites and kisses. Brendon only rolls his eyes at that, tossing one towards Josh who happily takes it as he pulls off Tyler's shirt and sweats, groaning as he sees that Tyler hadn't put any underwear on. 

Brendon lubes himself up, knowing Ryan wouldn't need any prepping since he loved the feeling and stretch of Brendon inside of him. Regardless of who it is, he'll never want to be prepped. After several tugs to himself, Brendon lines up with Ryan's hole who lets out a gasp as Brendon pulls Ryan down onto his lap. "God..." Brendon's head throws back at the feeling. Ryan, wiggling his hips lightly, pulls Dallon back into a heated kiss as Brendon grips onto his hips making him bounce.

Moving right next to Ryan, having his back towards him, Josh removes his own shirt and pants as with his briefs, pulling Tyler back on top of him. Josh reaches over Brendon for the lube that he had placed beside him, placing a good amount onto his fingers before bringing them to the back of Tyler, running a finger over the boy's hole. "God, Josh. Just put it in." Tyler huffs into Josh's neck, biting down onto the mans collarbone as Josh slips two fingers inside of him. Immediately scissoring him open, Josh adds a third, pumping in and out of him before removing his fingers. Grabbing onto the lube again, Josh pours some onto his palm before lathering himself up. 

Tyler takes the initiative, grabbing onto Josh's length as he hovers over the mans cock, lining himself up. Lowering down, Tyler's mouth opens but nothing comes out. One hand on Josh's shoulder and the other holding onto Dallon's, Tyler begins to bounce and that's when the pornographic moans starts to leave his peachy lips and his cheeks start to blossom with a beautiful rose color. 

After a few minutes, Ryan begins to take off Dallon's clothes until the man was left completely naked. Ryan tugs at Dallon's length as he bites down onto Dallon's bottom lip. "Fuck, Ry... harder, baby." Dallon moans out as Brendon's hips thrust upward in such an angle that it hits Ryan in the perfect spot and both him and Tyler are moaning out all at once and the room so utterly serene. The scent of sex and sweat and complete ardor.

It was then that Ryan felt that certain heat fill his stomach and his legs started to shake that he knew he was close to coming undone. "I'm close." He decides to let his boyfriends know. Brendon starts to feel it too, as with Dallon and Tyler. Josh has yet to be touched and Brendon suddenly realizes that, so taking a brave move and placing his hand around Josh's hard length, tugging it several times he comes. Ryan following shortly after as with Dallon, coming into Ryan's hand and all over the boy's chest. Tyler, with a swift movement of his hips in tiny figure eights, he comes with a loud moan, a whine leaving the back of his throat as Josh continues to thrust in and out of him with Brendon's hand still over his length. 

"Fuck." Was the only word to leave Josh's mouth as he places his hand over Brendon's as he motions for the boy the pump faster as he comes in white stripes all over Tyler's chest.

"Ohh, that was fucking amazing. We gotta do that more often, please I'm begging you guys." Brendon laughs a breathy laugh, wiping sweat off of his forehead after pulling out of Ryan. 

Josh pulls out of Tyler who is completely wiped from the previous events. 

"Who's showering first cause we all know the hot water doesn't last in this house." Dallon asks, a grin making its way onto his face as he sees Ryan wince before climbing off of the bed and limping his naked self towards the bathroom. 

"C'mon, Ty," Brendon sighs, motioning for Tyler to hop up from the bed and follow him to the other bathroom. "Lets go get you a shower going."

After the two are gone, it's just Dallon and Josh left, still sat on the soiled sheets, sweat slowly drying from their bodies. "Is the what you wanted?" Josh asks.

Dallon smirks, crawling over to Josh who's hand goes to push back the tufts of hair from Dallon's face. "I expected more but," he shrugs, "but this'll have to do."

"Oh really?" Josh laughs, running his hands through Dallon's sweaty hair. "What do you want next?"

Dallon puckers his lips, as if he were in thought. "Maybe you... or maybe," he draws out, "yeah most definitely you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just full of cuteness.

"Ryan? Can I ask you a question?" Tyler sat with his legs crossed, arms folded, a plate of peanut butter crackers on his lap. 

Ryan looked up from his Nintendo, his eyebrows furrowed from the game but he nodded nonetheless. 

"When did you know you were a Little?" Tyler grabbed one of his crackers, taking a small bite. 

"I'm- I don't know, really." Ryan sighs, saving his game then shutting his Nintendo off. He looks down at his hands in his lap, his eyebrows still furrowed but he wasn't sure why. "I remember one day, I woke up really stressed. Like my anxiety that day was completely unexpected and I remember depending on Brendon for everything. He would get me whatever I needed, hold me when I asked for it..." 

"So is he, like a Daddy or something?" 

"No, no. He's most definitely not a Daddy," Ryan laughs, reaching over to grab one of the crackers from Tyler's plate. "But he was like a big brother that day. Or, no... Not a big brother cause that would be creepy. He kept kissing me a lot that day and I loved it. So maybe he was like that one best friend that would do anything for you. He still is."

"Yeah," Tyler passes the plate over to Ryan who kept reaching over for the crackers. 

"Why did you ask?" Ryan nibbles on the little snack, curiosity getting the better of him. 

"I-- I don't know, Ry. You know, I'm not a top. I couldn't ever handle the responsibility." They both laugh. "But, I know I'm certain I'm a submissive. I did one of those tests, I found a link on Tumblr and I took it. It was some sort of BDSM test to let you know what you identify as in that community."

"And? What were your results?" Ryan sits up excitedly as Tyler pulls out his phone, showing the screenshot he took of his results. 

"Holy shit, don't tell Dal I cussed," Ryan held his hand over his mouth with a giggle. "Those aren't your results are they?"

"Yeah! That's why I'm showing you, oh my goodness." Tyler shook his head, locking his phone.

"Your results are better than mine, I don't know how that's possible! I got 40% switch. 40%! I'm definitely not a switch." Ryan tuts with the roll of his eyes. 

"It says I'm 99% boy/girl and 93% ageplayer. Does that classify me as a Little?" Tyler asks. 

"Well, have you ever felt Little?" 

"The stuff you do?" 

"When you put it like that, yeah. The 'stuff' I do. Do you ever watch cartoons, color, want things done for you or be held. 'Little' things, child-like things." 

"Well when I snuck myself into Walgreens the other day, I passed by the toy isle and I felt funny..." 

Ryan scoots closer to Tyler, resting his elbows onto his knees with a smile on his face. "You felt like you wanted to play with them." He says in a hushed voice, giving Tyler a knowing look. 

"I-I suppose."

"Noo, you wanted to." Ryan has that childish smile upon his face, his little body rocking back and forth. If Dallon were here, he could tell that the boy was regressing. But he wasn't and at times like these, Ryan wouldn't have a single clue he was doing it. 

Tyler on the other hand, he could feel something. But he doesn't know what. 

"You should've bought some! I need new toys, Ty." Ryan whined, his legs bouncing in their crossed position. 

"Maybe I should make Josh go back and buy them." Tyler looks around at each doorway in the living room then gives Ryan a pointed look. 

Ryan gasps, "do it, do it!"

At this point, without even realising it, the two boys were in their own Headspace. Ryan feeling as he always did and Tyler feeling completely carefree than he usually did. 

"I-I think I'm a Little, Ry." Tyler whispers.

"I think you are, too." Ryan whispers back with a giggle. 

"What's going on in here?" Dallon is stood at one of the doorways to the living-room with his hands on his hips. Josh was stood behind him as with Brendon who wore a smirk on his face. 

"Daddy! Guess what, guess what?!" Ryan hopped up and skipped over to Dallon from across the large living-room.

"What is it, Babydoll?" Dallon picks Ryan up who laughs as he latches his arms and legs around the tall man.

Ryan leans in close, his mouth level with Dallon's ear. "Tyler's Little, too." Ryan leans back, giggling. "Don't tell, Joshie!" 

"Don't tell me what, Little One?" Josh steps closer towards the two, resting his hand on Ryan's back.

"Ry, how about you go and show Brendon your new colorings, okay?" Dallon asks as he places Ryan back onto the floor, giving his hand to Brendon. 

"Okay! Come, Beebo! I drew a giraffe and named him after Daddy, but don't tell him 'cause he hates it when I calls him that." Ryan drags Brendon with an endless giggle to the sunroom where all of his coloring books still laid out. 

"Josh," Dallon says, turning towards the man. "I think we better sit down with Tyler."

Tyler perks up when he hears his name. He was a little confused as to why Ryan had to go to a different room because he wanted to finish talking with Ryan, he felt so vulnerable and he desperately needed to figure out why he was feeling that way. 

"Our boy is a lot smaller than he looks, babe." Dallon turns to look at Tyler who's biting onto his bottom lip out of nervousness. 

Josh opens his mouth, letting out a silent 'oh' before chuckling lightly. "I see." Josh begins to walk over towards where Tyler sat, sitting down in front of the boy. Dallon right behind him on the couch. "Are you done with these, Hun?" Josh grabs onto the plate that still holds a few crackers left. 

"Nuh-Uh." Tyler grabs onto the plate, placing it beside himself. 

"How do you feel, Ty?" Dallon asks, who moves down to sit next to Josh. 

"Like Ryro... I dunno." Tyler shrugs, playing with the lose strings on Josh's pant leg. 

"Do you feel Little, baby?" Josh leans in closer, placing his hand onto Tyler's side. Nothing sexual, far from it actually. Tyler nods meekly, wrapping his dainty fingers around Josh's long-sleeve. "Would you like for me to hold you?" 

"Mhm." At that, Josh pulls Tyler into his lap. Tyler wraps his arms around Josh's neck, nuzzling into the warmth of the eldest skin. 

This continued for the next 15 minutes. Dallon and Josh asked Tyler questions, to which Tyler answered in a small yet, confused voice. They wanted to make sure they knew how Tyler felt and what he needed and wanted done. Tyler, in the midst of conversation about how often Tyler would slip into his Headspace, stuck his thumb into his mouth which emitted a small sucking noise. 

"Oh no, baby we can't have that. Germs," Dallon hopped up from his spot as Josh pulls Tyler's thumb from the small boys mouth. "I'll go ask Ryan if you can borrow one of his pacifiers until we can get you your own, Bub." 

Dallon walks out of the living-room, leaving Tyler and Josh for themselves. 

Josh sighs, rubbing Tyler's back gently and kissing the soft skin that was exposed from the loose t-shirt he wore. "I knew you were a submissive but you took me by surprise with this." 

Tyler pulled away, eyebrows furrowed and a confused expression on his face. "Bad?" 

"No, no. Baby, it's such a good thing. I'm just worried about how many times you'd regress and when it'll happen. I don't want you to be on stage and have it happen. Does that make sense?" Tyler nods at that, shrugging his shoulders before nuzzling back into Josh's neck. "I'm just worried, as I always am. But for now, would you like for me and Dal to be your Daddies? Only when you're Little." 

"But Bren?" Tyler pulled away once again, is fingers starting to play with the hairs at the back of Josh's neck. 

"Brendon is complicated in this sort of thing. We don't really know what to classify him as." Josh laughs. "But for now he's going to be just a regular boyfriend to all of us."

"You 'nd Dally my Daddies?" 

"Yes, baby." Josh caresses Tyler's soft cheek with his thumb, leaning in to press a kiss to Tyler's forehead. 

"Okay." Tyler smiles a crooked, toothy grin before going back to cuddling into Josh's neck. "My Daddy."


	7. Chapter 7

Tyler and Ryan sat on extremely high chairs that completely blew Ryan's mind. These were just regular kitchen chairs but taller than they usually were. 

"It's because you're sitting at the island, Sweetie. Those chairs are special chairs."

Ryan perked up as he heard Dallon speak. 

Josh, Dallon, and Brendon were gathering ingredients to make dinner for tonight and so far everything was going as plan. Brendon had the idea to gather all of his boyfriends at one table as their very first date. Tyler asked why they couldn't have just went out like normal couples do and Brendon replied "because we're not normal, and we're certainly not a couple." Tyler was still ageing himself back up with the help of Josh. Tyler was confused when Brendon had said that they weren't a couple, worrying going about in his mind. 

"That's not what he meant, LoveBug. He means we're not just two people, remember?" Josh rubs soothingly at Tyler's shoulders before going about and grabbing the necessary utensils and dish-ware to make their planned dinner. 

Ryan, who has yet to age-up, wanted waffles with sugary cane syrup. That gave Brendon the idea to make breakfast for dinner, which in return he gave Ryan a love filled kiss on the forehead.

"Josh you start on the eggs and bacon, I'll make the waffles and Dal, you can make the hash browns." Brendon gave Dallon a pat on the back with a grin as he got to work with the waffle batter.

"You get the easy stuff." Dallon rolls his eyes as he faces Josh. Josh shakes his as he laughs. 

"Tyler, get out the carton of eggs and the maple bacon." 

"What's the magic word?" Tyler hops up off of the stool before going to the fridge.

Josh grabs a gigantic pan from where it hung with the others on the wall by the stove. "Please, baby." He places the pan onto the gas stove, and as much as he hated those god forsaken things, he was still carefully turning the knob which ignited the flame underneath the pan.

Tyler giggles as he places the eggs and bacon onto the counter. "Can I crack the eggs?" Tyler hops lightly on his heels, fingers gripping onto the counter.

"Hey..." Ryan draws out, clumsily hopping down from his stool before running over towards Tyler. "I wan' do somethin!'" Ryan pulls onto Tyler's arm.

"Ow!" Tyler retracts his arm away from Little Ryan's grasp.

"Hey! No fighting boys. Ryan, come here." Dallon points his finger to the spot in front of him. "There's no running in the kitchen and there's certainly no yelling. Apologise to Tyler, then it's nap time for you--"

"But I don' wan' nap!" Ryan stomped his foot and crossed his arms with a pout. Instead of sulking and pouting for another minute, Ryan grabbed one of the eggs from the carton and smashed it onto the marble floor. 

Brendon widen his eyes and pulled his lips into a tight line, biting the inside of his cheek to prevent a laugh from coming out. He'll admit, what Ryan did was hilarious.  
Tyler gasped and Josh turned around at the noise and Dallon stood there with a glare at Brendon who had let that laugh escape.

"I-I'm sorry," Brendon doubled over, resting his hands on his knees as he laughed even more. "That was so funny! You gotta admit." Brendon stood up straight, pointing to the egg shells and yolk spoiled out onto the floor. "Oh c'mon Dal, live a little." Brendon turned on the sink, dipping his hand underneath the water before turning it off and placing his now wet hand into the bag of flour. 

"Don't you dare." Dallon stepped but was met with the kitchen island. He had no where to go. "Brendon, I swear if you hit me with that--" but before Dallon could even get the rest of his sentence out, Brendon's flour covered hand was being slapped right across Dallon's cheek.

"Ha--" Brendon goes to laugh but is tackled by Dallon up against the counter. 

"I told you not to." Dallon gruffly says as he pushed Brendon back as the boy fights to break loose from his boyfriends hold.

"You're such a-- ouch, you dick. Ow!" Brendon begins to laugh as Dallon no longer holds Brendon against the counter, placing kisses and biting along the boys neck. 

"Hey, hey! None of that in the kitchen." Josh swats his hand as he places strips of bacon onto the pan in front of him. "Back away, Ty. You don't wanna get popped by the grease." Because Josh knew from the dozen times he's done this on the tour buses and at their permanent home in Ohio, bacon grease was one not to mess with. 

"C'mon, let's get this cleaned up and finish cooking dinner. Ry baby, do you wanna help?" Dallon picks up a rag before scooping up the egg shells from the floor.

"No, I'm good thanks." Ryan rolls his eyes before sauntering himself out of the kitchen and up the stairs to one of the bedrooms.

"What made him age-up?" Brendon questions as he goes to wipe off the flour from Dallon's cheek. "He usually stays with one of us right after."

"I'll go talk to him." Tyler offers.

"No, you stay here. I'll go do it. Dal, can you finish this off?" Josh wipes his hands off with a paper towel, handing the spatula he was using to Dallon.

"What-- and leave all the work to me?"

"Bren, shut up. You only have two things to do and they're not that hard." Tyler shakes his head before bumping his hip with Brendon's as he snatches the spoon from the taller boys hands. "Matter of fact, I'll do it that way you only have to do the hash browns." Tyler sticks out his tongue, mixing what was in the bowl already. His nose was stuck up in the air, his eyebrows raised with an audacious look upon his face. 

"Oh yeah, stir that flour up real good." Brendon licks his finger before putting it into the bowl of flour. 

"Tastes good already, you're doing such a great job." He rolls his eyes then goes to do his task.

"Hey, don't worry about them." Dallon says to Josh as the eldest decides whether or not he should be the one checking on Ryan. Maybe these two need his attention more than Ryan does? No, that's definitely not it.

"No, it's okay. I'll be right back, yeah? Just make sure they don't blow anything up or---" Josh is interrupted by a shriek coming from Tyler followed by a laugh as Brendon licks behind his ear and on the back of his neck. "Or better yet make sure Brendon doesn't spit in the food." Josh chuckles with the shake of his head. 

"I heard that!" Brendon shouts as he pours an unnecessary amount of shredded cheese over the already shredded potatoes.

"Good luck." Josh laughs as he kisses Dallon on the cheek before making his way upstairs and to his small boyfriend, curious as to why the boy disappeared like he did. Josh only hoped it wasn't because of anything bad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smutty smut ahead.

Today they were going to spend the day at the beach. Seeming as all they've been doing is lie about around the house, they needed to get out and get some fresh air. As fresh as California air could get. 

After talking to Ryan for several hours then making love to him shortly after, Josh had realised that Ryan was slightly jealous that he wasn't getting enough attention from the man, or from any of them. The attention and affection he received from Josh was much needed after the whole ordeal in the kitchen. 

"Joshua! Hurry, I'm gonna miss the tides!" Brendon was yelling from the back patio doors, leaving them wide open as he ran out to the sand with his surfboard carrier underneath his arm. 

"Dammit, Bren, don't leave the doors open! You'll let in bugs!" Tyler huffed as Josh and Dallon followed behind him out to the beach.

"Shit, forgot the sunscreen." Josh rolls his eyes after running back inside.

"Ahh, this feels nice," Dallon leans down to kiss Tyler amongst his soft cheek causing a blush to erupt onto Tyler's already rose-colored cheeks. "Glad you thought of this, Bub."

Tyler giggles as Dallon throws his own board down along with his towel. "Brendon! Sunscreen first!" He yells, to which Brendon turns his head from his laying position on his board. He was already out paddling himself to the bigger waves. Brendon rolls his eyes, continuing to paddle out further. "He's going to regret it later, and I'm not gonna be the one to rub aloe all over him." 

"Let's leave that to Josh." Tyler laughs as Josh comes back with the sunscreen, a smile on his face. 

"What am I being left to?" He says.

"Oh, nothing. . ." Tyler grabs the sunscreen from Josh's hand as he goes about rubbing a good amount onto Dallon's back. "Can you do mine next?" Dallon nods at that as he rubs some over his face and arms. "Don't forget your feet, babe," Tyler points out. 

"What would I do without you?"

"You would probably burn," Tyler throws his towel out then lays himself down onto his stomach. "My turn." 

"Hey, don't hog the sunscreen, you know how pale I am. I would just burn," Josh sits himself down onto Dallon's towel, rubbing his hands through Tyler's hair as the boy closes his eyes. Tyler seems to be enjoying this attention, from the small groan of satisfaction as Dallon rubs his back with sunscreen and Josh's fingers card through his hair. 

"Feels nice," 

"I bet it does." Josh smirks as he looks towards Dallon then to Brendon out on the ocean. It was different seeing Brendon doing something athletic such as surfing. Josh didn't know that about the boy, he figured surfing never even crossed Brendon's mind. "Go on and head out there, Dal, make sure Bee doesn't hurt himself or fall-- I take that back, he just fell," Josh cringes. 

"He's fine," Dallon laughs as he unzips the surfboard bag, pulling out his board then grabbing the cube of wax from the side pocket on the bag. "Probably because he didn't wax before heading out there." Dallon rubs the wax over his board for a good two minutes then stands up, throwing the cube down onto the bag. "Alright, don't have too much fun without me." 

"Can't promise you anything," Tyler mumbles then groans once again, crossing his arms to lay his head on. 

Josh was currently situating himself onto Tyler's hips, straddling the boy as he runs his hands along Tyler's back then to his shoulders. The massage Tyler was receiving was making his eyes lull shut and his mouth hang open. "I didn't think you were this good with your hands." 

"This isn't all they can do, Baby." Josh mutters as he leans down to start placing kisses along Tyler's exposed neck, biting at his earlobe gently. 

"If you two are gonna fuck we wanna join!" Josh laughs as he turns around to see Brendon yelling whilst holding onto Dallon's arms. They were both trying their best not to fall and it was a hilarious sight.

Tyler lifts his head, looking around with a grin on his face. "There," he points to a bungalow that was set up at the far end of the beach. 

"I'll race you." Josh gives Tyler a pointed look as he stands up. So the two run to the bungalow, Tyler hurrying himself inside. The day before, Brendon had placed a basket of blankets and towels inside of the large tent, knowing the group the next day were going to use it. 

"I'm not racing you," Dallon says as he and Brendon both paddle back to the shore. As they walk back to their towels, Ryan exits the house with a smile and a towel in his hands as he sees his two boyfriends placing their boards down and drying their bodies off. 

"Are you guys done already? Where's Josh and Ty?" Ryan asks.

Dallon points to the bungalow where he could hear Tyler's laughter coming from. "Change of plans." 

"C'mon, sweet thing," Brendon picks Ryan up from his legs and carries his over his shoulder. That causes Ryan to squeak and drop his towel. The three took their time getting to the tent, but once they were there and inside, Tyler is placing down the last blanket and Josh is taking off his shirt. 

"What's going on?" Ryan asks because he couldn't see past Brendon's ass. "Bee, put me down! I wanna see!" Shortly after, Ryan is being placed down onto the blankets causing another squeak to erupt from his lips. "What the--" 

"It's time we have a sensual moment together," Josh offers as he grabs Dallon by the waist. 

Brendon walks up to Tyler, picking the boy up and wrapping Tyler's legs around his waist. "I'm finally gonna get to fuck you," 

"How romantic," Tyler laughs and rolls his eyes, leaning in to connect his lips with Brendon's. 

"Hey, what about me!" Ryan huffs and holds his arms up to which Josh takes him, placing him onto his lap. 

"You get to be in the middle of us," Josh gestures between him and Dallon. To be honest, Josh didn't know how this was going to work, maybe go with the flow? To wing it? Whatever he and Dallon do, it'll involve Ryan and they were going to make it work. "For now." He decides. He hoped to God at least one of them had a bottle of lube seeing as this wasn't in the plan for today. "Shit, guys I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Tyler asks breathlessly as Brendon continues to attack his neck with kisses and bites.

"Can't exactly have sex without lube or condoms,"

"That's what spit is for and fuck protection, I'm ready to go now." Brendon kisses down Tyler's stomach, rubbing at the boy's exposed hips with the pads of his thumbs.

"Okay, you animal, calm down," 

"Keep him tamed until I get back," Josh points to Ryan as he exits the bungalow and runs back to the house. 

"After this I wanna go play volleyball." Ryan pipes up as he pulls at Brendon's sides to keep him from pulling down Tyler's trunks. 

"After this I'm pretty sure you're gonna want to nap, Ry."

"Am not! I'm gonna wanna do what I came out here for, I didn't even get the chance to touch the sand," Ryan pouts and crosses his arms when Dallon lays him down onto his back. 

"You'll get to play volleyball and touch the sand later. For now, me and J are gonna fuck you real good," 

"That's not helping my dick right now, Dal," Brendon huffs then rests his head onto Tyler's chest who runs his hands through the others hair. 

"You're already sweating, you really are an animal." Tyler says.

"That's ocean water, stupid,"

"Don't call him stupid, stupid." Ryan looks up at Brendon with a pout on his lips, holding onto Dallon's arms as the latter kisses his forehead gently. 

"Uh-- guys, bad news," Josh appears a minute later holding a single condom and a half of a bottle of lube. 

"What are we supposed to do, share that?" Brendon retorts.

"This is all we have left." Josh tosses the one condom and nearly empty bottle of lube down onto the blankets right by Ryan who frowns.

"I was actually excited," He says.

"Are you never?" 

"Brendon, shut up. You're all I'm hearing right now." Tyler pushes the boy off of him then crawls over next to Ryan. "I don't know about you, but I'm not in the mood anymore. I'm also not going to wait for one of you to run and get more." Tyler turns towards Ryan, pushing the hair out of the boys eyes. "Lets go play the game of volleyball." 

"Excuse me-- my dicks still hard?" Brendon grabs onto his crotch, a look a pure disappointment on his face.

"That sounds like a 'you' problem, babe," Dallon leans over to kiss Brendon's forehead then stands up to follow Tyler and Ryan out of the bungalow. 

"Maybe tomorrow, Bee," Josh holds out his hand with an amused smile on his face. 

Brendon groans then grabs onto Josh's hand. "I'm still hard," He whines.

"Well, there is still enough lube for just us. . ." Josh narrows his eyes and smirks. "And one condom that's calling our names."

"You're fucking right it is, get in me." Brendon pulls Josh back into the tent which causes a laugh to bellow out of the eldest. The others can wait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit cringe but that's okay, it's still good.

"What if we just stayed in today?" Brendon offers as he hops onto the couch from behind, knocking his foot into Dallon's head. "Oops, sorry,"

"Be careful, Bren," Josh places a cup down in front of Ryan, running his hand through the boys hair. "it's hot, be careful." Ryan looks up at Josh and smiles, nodding his head before blowing onto the hot chocolatey drink and taking a sip. "You can thank Tyler. I think he uses actual chocolate and milk instead of water,"

"Really?" Brendon pipes up, placing his phone down onto the coffee table before sitting next to Ryan and taking a sip out of the cup. "Holy shit, I want some. Tyler!" Brendon stands up and runs into the kitchen after an almost slip-and-fall since he was in his socks.

"We leave tomorrow. . ." Dallon mumbles as he rests his head onto Josh's shoulder. "Spencer texted me and said he's gonna drop by tomorrow and help us to the airport."

"Spence?! I miss him!" Ryan looks up from his book, chocolate residue resting on his upper lip.

"Yes," Josh laughs and takes the napkin from underneath Ryan's cup to wipe off the chocolate from the boy's face. "it's been awhile for me and Ty also. Haven't really seen him since the Save tour,"

"Seen who?" Tyler asks as he walks into the living room with Brendon trailing behind holding his and Tyler's cups because he insisted.

"Spencer." Dallon replies.

"The Spencer Smith?" Tyler widens his eyes, taking a seat beside Josh and taking a sip of his drink.

"Indeed." Dallon replies with a smile, wrapping his arm around behind Josh to reach for Tyler's fluffy head, running his fingers through the brown tufts. 

The group of boys watch what's on the television, passing by a small fraction of their time before Ryan sighs out, boredom taking over. His book discarded and mug of hot chocolate empty. Ryan looks at his boyfriends, their attention not on him but on the television. How?! There's nothing on! Ryan sighs once more, making it much louder this time and a bit obnoxious.

"Oh for fucks sake, Ry," Brendon exclaims, catching the attention of the other boys as they all look to Brendon then at Ryan. 

Ryan wears a pout, his eyebrows furrowed and his nostrils flaring. "I'm bored!"

"Well, the hell do you want me to do about it?" Brendon replies.

"Bren, don't be a dick. Ryan, baby, what would you like to do?" Josh asks, shaking his head at Brendon's attitude.

Ryan turns, sitting on his knees, his hands resting on his thighs. He ponders for a minute. He doesn't want to age down, he's done plenty of that and he feels bad that he hasn't been a big boy for his four boyfriends. Ryan looks up at Josh, his lashes fluttering against his flushed cheeks. It was quite hot in the room, having just finished a steaming drink. "Play with me?" As innocently as it sounded, the intentions behind Ryan's words were far from innocent. He wants to be a big boy and do big boy things. He wants his two daddies to touch him and make him feel good. He wants to kiss Tyler and Brendon both and feel their skin on his. He wants-- all of them, everything. They only had one day left, he wants all the attention on him. After all, he'll be parting ways with each of his boyfriends tomorrow morning. It's hard telling when the next time he'll see all of them again.

At that, Josh stands up, walking towards Ryan. He picks the boy up with ease, resting him on his hip as he makes his way towards the large bedroom they've all been sharing. Dallon follows, holding his hand out for Tyler to grab. Brendon still sits himself on the couch, still at a loss of words. Hearing Ryan ask such a harmless question but hold a shit ton of meaning behind it, gave him such a hard on. He wanted Ryan's lips wrapped around his cock. He wanted to thrust so hard into the boys mouth, wanted to make Ryan gag. Oh yeah, he wanted all of that and maybe even more. With that, he gets up and makes his way into the bedroom where already, Josh was attacking Ryan's neck, sucking, nipping, licking at the various marks he's made. Tyler is to Ryan's side as the two kiss, teeth clashing together quite roughly but not painful, as Ryan releases all kinds of moans, filling the room with his sound. Dallon was behind Ryan, rubbing the boy through his sweats and kissing the other side of his neck, doing the same. Ravishing the small boy. This was for him, all for Ryan. 

"B-Bren, come," Ryan has his eyes open, his mouth open in slack and his head thrown back onto Dallon's shoulder. Ryan's eyes were a hooded dark brown, sweat already gathering along his forehead and down his neck. "Bee-- please, please." Ryan holds a shaky hand out to Brendon, pleading, practically begging. He was so overwhelmed with the various actions being brought out onto his body. 

Brendon walks towards the bed, having no clue where to go. Having five boyfriends wasn't necessarily the easiest when it came to sex but they all managed to somehow fit all of each other in on the actions. But this time, Brendon was lost. Every part of Ryan's body was being smothered by a pair of lips and a pair of hands, except his. His lips, his hands. He clenches his hands at his sides and, for the first time outside of something being assaulted onto his body, he whines. He wants to be the one to make Ryan cry out in pleasure, to make the boy erupt. 

"Take my place, Bren." Tyler pulls away from Ryan, his hand still running itself into Ryan's hair.

Brendon immediately takes Tyler's place, attaching his lips to Ryan's. Just like before, teeth clash with teeth. Brendon's tongue forces itself into Ryan's mouth, running along the inside of the boy's mouth, tackling with the boy's own. Pants escape both of their mouths. Ryan whines, wanting absolutely more of Brendon. It's all Brendon but it's also all of Dallon and Josh, Tyler. Fuck, he wants all of them so bad it's starting to hurt and tears threaten at his eyes. "Please-- please, please," Ryan was panting heavily, his head throwing itself back as Brendon places kisses along the boy's lips and jaw. Dallon takes this time to remove his own shirt and pants, underwear included. Tyler does the same and so does Josh but Brendon is so preoccupied with the taste and sound of Ryan that he has no time to waste. He wants all of Ryan and he's afraid to admit that he's never felt like this before and the want and need of this one boy hasn't been so strong before. Not even when on stage, seeing Ryan all sweaty and playing the shit out of his guitar and fuck that just makes him more hard. 

"Off." Ryan tugs at Brendon's shirt, lifting it over the older boys head. "This," he then tugs at the waistband of both of Brendon's sweatpants and briefs, pulling them down as he kisses down the boys chest as he does.

"Oh, this is such a sight." Dallon tugs at his length, pumping his hand back and forth. "I don't even want to intrude," his eyes are dark, running themselves all along both Brendon's body and Ryan's. 

Ryan's clothes were now discarded, his body flush against Brendon's as this kissed ravishingly, harshly. Brendon's hands gripping at the flesh of Ryan's ass, thrusting his hips onto the boys causing both of their hard members to touch. 

Brendon pulls away from the heated kiss, turning his head to look at the others. "Help, get the stuff before I bust." His voice was a mess, a wreck.

Josh goes to the bag he's packed already, rummaging through it to find the newly bought bottle of lube then reaching for the box of condoms. He takes a pack out, not knowing how many they were going to be using. "Bren," Josh tosses a single condom and the bottle to Brendon, who surprisingly catches it expertly.

"Come here, Ty," Dallon gestures for the boy to walk towards him, taking the boys hand, kissing his cheek before his lips. He wants to have his way with Tyler, never having had the boy to himself before.

Brendon tears the packet open with his teeth, slipping the condom on then lubing himself up before turning Ryan around. "On your knees." Ryan does as told, bending himself over, resting his hands in front of him as his back arches out of habit. Brendon lines himself up with Ryan's hole, thrusting in without a warning. He's needed this. Untold, Ryan has too. 

Ryan lets out a cry, his eyes clenching close and his mouth hung open. Whines leaving his throat at each thrust Brendon sends to him. A sigh of pleasure leaving Brendon's mouth as he throws his head back, reaching his arm around Ryan's front before running his hand along Ryan's hard length, pumping. 

Josh climbs onto the bed in front of Ryan, lifting the boys head with his hand on his chin. Ryan looks up into Josh's eyes, his eyes lolling to the back of his head as Brendon continuously hits that little bundle of nerves inside of him. "Suck," Josh holds his cock with his other hand, guiding it to the boys mouth to which he slips inside of the tight heat that is Ryan's mouth. "Oh, fuck." Josh throws his head back, letting Ryan take all of him in.

All the while, Tyler moans at the sight as he too is bent over onto his hands and knees. Dallon has already prepared himself as he slips himself inside of Tyler, thrusting in hard immediately. "God," Dallon sighs out, picking up speed.

Ryan's cheeks hallow out as Josh comes into the boy's mouth, Ryan running his tongue along the Josh's length before pulling away with a pop. Ryan's head then hangs low, that familiar heat building in his lower abdomen. "M'close," he whines out as Brendon picks up his pace, his thrusts becoming sloppy as he also feels his end nearing. 

With a loud moan and sigh of release, both Ryan and Brendon come together. Brendon thrusting a few more times before pulling out all the way. Ryan hisses at the sudden movement and loss of heat.

At the sound of Tyler, Ryan looks up to see Josh kissing along Tyler's neck and lips as Dallon finishes and Tyler comes, moaning inside of Josh's mouth. "Fuck," Tyler lands on his stomach on the bed, his eyes closed as he turns his head to the side. "that was so-- good." Dallon tosses his used condom into the trash bin as Brendon does the same. Josh runs his hands along Tyler's back, lulling the boy to an almost near sleep. "No, lemme' cuddle with Ry." Tyler suddenly says, weakly laying down next to Ryan after Brendon moves the boy underneath the sheets. 

Josh pulls the covers over the two wrecked boys, placing a kiss along each of their foreheads. "We need to pack, our flights leave at 8 AM tomorrow." As he pulls on a pair of sweats, Dallon and Brendon do the same. "Let them sleep." 

At that, the three begin to pack, desperately not wanting to leave but having no choice. "I wish we could just stay." Brendon suddenly says as he places a suitcase by the front door for tomorrow morning. 

"I don't either but, we have our careers. Me and Tyler have to finish this album," 

"I've also got a project to finish working on." Dallon says. 

"Yeah, I guess I am excited to go on Broadway." Brendon smirks.

"And you're gonna make them high heels work." Josh adds causing the three to laugh together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That joke at the end was awful, I hate myself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Both Dallon and Josh were in the bedroom where Ryan and Tyler still slept from the previous night. They were both totally wrecked, and Brendon found that funny earlier on before Josh and Dallon entered to wake the two up. 

Brendon was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast the best he could at 6 in the morning. Egg, bacon and sausage links were all they had left in the fridge along with a half gallon of orange juice. No coffee. 

"It's too early, go away." Tyler mumbles, pulling the covers up and over his head. 

"How does breakfast sound?" Dallon tries.

"No," answers Ryan, who then wraps his arm around Tyler's middle. 

"Breakfast in bed?" Josh retries. 

Tyler and Ryan peek from over the blankets, tired eyes looking at the two sitting on the bed. All it takes is a simple nod from Ryan that tells them that breakfast in bed it was.

Suddenly the doorbell rings throughout the house and a yell from Brendon. "Dammit! I have to feed six of us now!" 

Tyler and Ryan laugh at that as Dallon gets up to go to the front door where bags were packed and waited along the wall. Dallon opens the door and a gigantic smile outstretches itself along his cheeks. "Spencer! Hey, buddy!" Both Dallon and Spencer hug before they enter the house, Spencer shutting the door behind him and locking it.

"How's it going, Dal?" 

"Great! A little bummed out we have to leave today, but," Dallon shrugs, making his way towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast in bed for Tyler and Ryan.

"Ohh, Brendon!" Spencer singsongs as he enters the kitchen, tackling Brendon from behind.

"I suggest you not do that unless you want this hot ass grease poured all over you." 

"Still not a morning person?"

"Was I ever a morning person, Spencer Smith? I don't think so." Brendon takes the pan holding the grease then takes it to the back patio, pouring it out into the bush along the side of the house.

"Mother Nature hates you now." 

"Hey, where else do I put this shit? Everything has to be clean and you and I both know grease in the sink doesn't end well."

"Definitely not." Spencer replies. "Where's everyone else?"

"Bedroom just to your left down the hall." 

"Everyone?"

"Yes, idiot, everyone." 

"Not even a hug from you?"

"You'll get that hug once we get to the airport. Now go say hello before I slap you with this sausage." Brendon holds up a sausage link, waving it around before taking a bite.

Spencer makes his way to the bedroom instructed, and what he see's isn't what he expected. "Okay, I know you told me you all were doing shit but I didn't think it went this far." He tells Dallon.

"Spence!" Ryan hops up after handing his plate to Josh, tackling Spencer into a huge hug. "Missed you!" 

Spencer laughs, "I missed you too. The fuck happened to your neck?" His eyes widen as Ryan pulls away from the hug, blushing. "You know you guys are gonna have to cover that up right? You can't go out in public with him looking like that."

"Oh Spence, you were always the daddy of the band." Brendon enters the room with a plate of his own, rolling his eyes.

Dallon coughs. "Surely not like Daddy Dal."

"Of course not." Brendon places a greasy kiss onto Dallon's cheek before sitting down next to Ryan.

"I don't even want to know," Spencer laughs with a shake of his head. "Dallon you have kids! Where's Breeze?" 

Dallon simply takes a bite of eggs from Brendon's plate, a knowing look on his face. "I think once we all stepped through that front door on the first day, all that pent up energy came back. Spence, you realize I had to hold myself back on stage right."

"Oh yeah, I know," Spencer shakes his head once again. "so all of you like, you know," he waves his hands around in front of the bed, raising his eyebrows. 

"Yep." Brendon replies causing Ryan to giggle. Tyler blushes and hides himself in his shoulder.

"For God's sake, and I'm assuming you two are still butt ass naked." 

Josh lifts the covers looking down at Tyler's bare body, nodding towards Spencer who cringes and groans. "I'm actually surprised it doesn't smell in here." Josh says. 

"Yeah-- uh, me too. You know, I'm gonna out there. You all can come out once you're dressed and ready to go." Spencer leaves the room after that. 

"Who's showering first?" Josh asks.

"I vouch that me and Ry shower together." Brendon says.

"No, we all know that you aren't just going to shower." Dallon speaks up.

"I'll shower with them?" Tyler offers.

"Yeah alright, no funny business please. I'd like for us all to leave at 7 and it's currently," Josh pulls his phone out, looking at the time. "it's 6:15." 

"Showering now." All three, Brendon, Tyler and Ryan get up and head to the master bathroom.

"I'll go shower in the hallway bathroom. You good?" Dallon asks.

"Yeah, I showered after you all went to bed last night. Please hurry Dal," 

"On it." Dallon leans down, placing a kiss onto Josh's lips before exiting the room to shower.

***

After they had all showered and dressed, Spencer offered to quickly do the dishes. "We've got an hour to head to the airport, so let's go." He says. 

All six boys each grab a bag, carrying them out to the vehicle Spencer drove. The car that the boys have been using during the vacation came with the house, a rental car and they were extremely grateful for that one. 

"Is that it?" Brendon asks, looking around the house once more.

"Yeah, I think so," Dallon claps his hands together as he goes to close the back door.

"Wait, wait!" Ryan rushes out of the van and to the house before Josh locks the door. He runs into the living room, grabbing his coloring book that laid on the floor by the coffee table then runs back out to the front of the house. "I forgot this." He blushes and hurries himself back into the van where Tyler sat. 

After they had all double-checked that they hadn't forgotten anything, Spencer gets into the drivers side of the van while Dallon sits himself on the passengers side. Tyler and Ryan sat next to each other while Brendon and Josh were in the very back.

Spencer starts up the van then backs out of the driveway, making his way towards the airport.

"This brings back memories," Josh says, looking around the van. "It's like 2014 all over again."

"Except we're with Panic! At the Disco." Tyler adds, laughing as he looks out the window.

"Ty, you got my crayons?" Ryan asks, poking at Tyler's leg. Tyler reaches down into his carry-on bag, taking out the box of crayons for Ryan. 

"Be sure to put those in your own bag, Ryan." Dallon says, and Ryan nods. 

This went on for the next half-hour. Conversation here and there, the light hum of the air conditioner and the often static of the radio. Soon they arrived at the airport, Ryan pulling up along the front entrance then hopping out to hand the keys to one of the vouchers. Having previously rented the van from the airport, Spencer thought ahead. 

Everyone got out of the van, a few screams from fans but that was all really. Tyler pulled up his and Ryan's hoods over their heads as he pulled his backpack over his shoulders. They all did this, pulling their suitcases behind them as they all headed to security then to the baggage stop. 

Brendon, Dallon and Josh were headed back to LA, having homes there, family, and studio time. Tyler was headed back to Ohio, having to spend time with family and write some more. He also needed to have a talk with Jenna, he loved her yes but maybe he could make all of this work. Ryan had decided he wanted to go back to Las Vegas to see his family. Spencer, he was originally in Florida to begin with, only wanting to see his friends before they all parted ways.

Over the intercom, each of their flights were called off, stating that they were boarding now.

"Fuck, okay. . . This is really happening. We're leaving." Brendon sighs, shaking his arms a little before pulling Ryan into a hug. Dallon joins and so does Spencer. "If this wasn't such a bad time I'd make a joke about us splitting up again." 

"Hey, I'm still in the band." Dallon pokes before pulling away. He goes to hug Josh then Tyler, trying his best not to actually cry. The bad thing about being out in public is that they couldn't show any affection other than a simple hug. "You guys have a safe flight alright?" 

"I think you're caught up in the moment because you and Josh both have the same flight." Tyler pipes up.

"Yeah, we're going to the same place." Brendon laughs as he pulls onto Dallon's arm. "We'll see you."

"Call when you guys land!" Ryan hollers as Dallon, Josh and Brendon all walk away to their flight. 

"Well, shit," Tyler hangs his head and fake cries. 

Ryan pulls him into a hug, this hug lasting longer than the others did. "It'll be okay, we'll see each other again. Josh should be back in Ohio with you after this week. He only wants to check to see if his cat is alright." 

"Of course, cats are more important." Tyler pulls away from the hug, fixing the strap on his shoulder. "I should be going." Tyler turns to Spencer, hugging him. "Thanks for coming to see us and taking us to the airport." 

"It's no problem, have a safe flight Tyler." Spencer and Ryan both wave as Tyler walks away and towards his boarding flight.

"I'm all alone," Ryan begins to sing as he turns back to Spencer.

"Do not start singing Shrek as our final goodbye." Spencer pulls him into one last hug. "Go on, don't miss your flight. I'll see you guys soon." 

"Don't impregnate anyone like Dallon did and don't get addicted to cocaine." 

"Where are you even getting this stuff from?" Spencer laughs, handing Ryan his ticket. "Don't lose that thing before you even get there. Go, be free Ryan Ross!" Spencer lightly pushes Ryan as the boy starts to walk away.

"Jack don't go!" Ryan stretches his arm out, being the dramatic person that he is as he walks further and further away.

"Piss off Rose!" Spencer calls out with a laugh, losing sight of Ryan in the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want more, check out my Wattpad. Same username.


End file.
